PaRappa/Gameplay
Overview PaRappa's line of attacks mainly consist of karate moves he learned from Chop Chop Master Onion, skateboarding, and music. All of his attacks cover a close to mid-range and PaRappa has no projectiles. This does not mean PaRappa must rush down opponents and apply pressure. His Boxy Groove! allows PaRappa to gain AP at any position on a stage without having to attack. He has quickly melee and is able to combo off of many of his attacks. PaRappa's small size leads to many of his attacks has a small area of effect, however, giving him trouble with crowds. He is generally seen as a strong 1V1 character. Movelist For a more advance look at '''PaRappa's' movelist, click here. *'Punch!' (Thousand Punch!!) - , (Mash ) - A quick punch attack (''if is pressed repeatedly, turns into a rapid-fast flurry of punches ending with a "Bruce Lee" style punch, knocking the opponent away). *'Body Check!' - or + - A quick dash attack with shoulder. *'Uppercut!' - + - An uppercut that causes launch. Can be charged to follow the enemy into the air. *'Trip!'- + - A sliding attack that trips the opponent. *'Kick!' (Spin Kick!) - (Air), (Air) - A double kick that causes knockdown. *'Leap!' - or + (Air) - A fast dashing kick. *'Uppercut!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Thousand Kick!' - + (Air), (Mash ) - A quick diving attack. Can be mashed for a flurry of kicking that causes knockdown on the last hit. *'Whack!' - - Quick skateboard swing. Reflects projectiles. *'Smash!' - or + - An overhead slamming attack that causes knockdown. *'Flip!' - + - Does a spinning attack with his skateboard. Only hits from above. *'Push!' - + - Quick low kick attack with skateboard. *'Whack!' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Dash!' - or + (Air) - A dash attack at a downward angle. *'Flip!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Slam!' - + (Air) - A quick downwards swing with skateboard. Causes knockdown. *'Come Here!' - - Pulls in the opponent with his microphone. *'I'm a Fan!' - or + - A dash attack with his microphone. *'Blast it Up!' - + - Using his friend Boxy Box, he unleashes a soundwave. Hits only from above. *'Boxy Groove!' - + - PaRappa puts his friend Boxy Box on the ground, and he plays some beats while generating AP orbs. *'Come Here!' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'I'm a Fan!' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Blast it Up!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Boxy Groove!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Dance Kick' - or - Grabs the opponent and kicks them away. *'Acrobat Kick' - - Grabs the opponent, does a handstand, and kicks them upward. *'Kung Fu Kick' - - Grabs the opponent, lifts himself over them, and kicks them. Causes knockdown. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - PaRappa blocks attacks with his skateboard. *'Evade' - + or - PaRappa does a cartwheel. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:PSASBR